


The One Where There's Only One Condom

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a cocky bastard, Ben Solo is insecure, Ben and Rey are an item, Ben calls Hux a ginger bastard but Im ginger so I think its okay, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Cunnilingus, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends the tv show AU, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Happy Ending, Humour, Just a bit of fun, Kissing, Rey and Rose are roommates, Reylo - Freeform, Rose and Hux are a fairly newer item, Rose and Rey are bffs forever, Sex, Smut, Sweet, The one where theres only one condom, everyone is happy, girls bickering, puns because its me, safe sex, sex isnt the only way to achieve an orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Reylo and GingerRose Friends TV Show Crossover.Rey and Rose are roommates. Ben and Hux are their boyfriends. They all want to have sex for various reasons. The boys are woefully unprepared. But that's okay the girls have it covered, that is until they discover there is only one condom left....If you read my stuff you know the drill... fluffy, smutty and happy. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 129





	The One Where There's Only One Condom

Rey groaned. Sometimes it was a burden that Ben Solo and herself had shared such a long friendship before they finally realised they were meant to be. Now they were in the middle of yet another insecure Solo argument instead of bumping pelvises like she had planned. 

‘I told you that what I had with Poe was just sex,’ Rey stressed. 

‘Good sex you said!’ Ben shot back messing with her curtains. 

Rey rolled her eyes. ‘Ben, do you want me to lie and say it was bad with Poe just to save your male ego?’ 

‘No,’ he replied in a low voice, avoiding her eyes. 

‘Okay then. Yes it was good with Poe…’ 

A growl came from across the room. 

‘But what I have with you… is so much more..’ 

Ben looked up. ‘Really?’ 

Rey came towards him. ‘Yes. When I’m with you, it’s like… I don’t even need to tell you what I want. It’s as though you’re a part of me. You’re in my head, my heart, my soul…’ 

Ben’s lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence. 

Yes… this is what she has planned for the evening! 

Rey moaned into his mouth as he pushed her down onto the bed. 

‘Do you have protection?’ She breathed as he kissed her neck. 

‘Fuck,’ was his hot, wet response against her throat. 

Rey laughed. Don’t worry, I can take care of it.’

She winked and jumped up off the bed. Heading for the bathroom where the precious item she required was waiting… 

_**********_

_Meanwhile in the bedroom next door…_

Rose and Armie were fooling around for the thousandth time when Rose suddenly cried out in frustration. 

‘What is it?’ Hux asked looking bewildered.

‘Are you going to get me all hot and bothered again and not see this through?’ Rose demanded. 

‘I thought we were going slow,’ Armie replied. 

‘There’s slow and then there’s glacial, Hux. You are definitely in the second category. I’m ready, baby. I’m so ready. Don’t you want to?’ 

Armie kissed her roughly. ‘I do, I really do,’ he murmured against her lips. 

Rose smiled. ‘Did you come prepared?’ 

‘What like with a PowerPoint presentation?’ 

Rose laughed. ‘No, I was thinking more along the lines of a condom?’ 

‘Oh… oh! No! God Damn it! No. I’m a total idiot.’ 

Rose kissed him. ‘Yes, but you’re my idiot. Hold on. I got us covered.’

Rose skipped off to the bathroom. She opened the door and jumped when she saw Rey frantically searching in the cabinet above the sink.

‘Where are the thingys?’ Rey asked. 

‘Do you mean the condoms?’ Rose clarified. 

‘Yes those,’ Rey said with a nod. 

‘You would know if you ever lifted a finger to help out around here. In the cupboard under the sink. Get me one too. Tonight is finally the night!’ 

‘Oooh, Armie’s finally gonna give it up, huh? About time!’ Rey grinned. 

Rey crouched down and pulled out the box. 

‘Ah ah!’ she said triumphantly. Then when she opened it her face fell. ‘There’s only one left.’ 

‘What?’ Rose asked, grabbing the box and staring at the one solitary packet lingering at the bottom. ‘I told you to buy more.’ 

‘You know I have a terrible memory. You should have written it on the shopping list.’ 

‘I don’t want everyone who comes in here to raid our fridge reading that on the list and thinking we are sex fiends!’ 

‘And by everyone you mean Finn and Kay? Who are probably the biggest players on the planet? I think they know we have sex, Rose.’ 

‘We’re getting off topic. The question is, what do we do now?’ 

‘Rock, paper, scissors for it?’ Rey suggested. 

Rose put her hands on her hips. ‘I think it’s only fair that I get it.’ 

‘What? Why?’ 

‘You and Ben have had sex and you continue to have sex all the time. I know, because I listen to the two of you through the very thin wall between our bedrooms. Armie and I have never had sex. It’s our turn. Come on, Rey! Have a heart!’ 

‘Look if it were up to me, I would say yes in a heartbeat but it’s not my decision,’ Rey shrugged. 

Rose frowned. ‘Well whose decision is it then?’ 

Rey pointed to her crotch. ‘It’s hers and I’m sorry but she says no.’ 

Rose rolled her eyes. ‘Gimme,’ she said reaching for the little packet in Rey’s hand. Rey held it up high.

‘No fair! I’m vertically challenged!’ Rose moaned. She tried to jump to reach her prize. 

Rey laughed as she waved the condom in the air. Eventually Rose gave up and folded her arms over her chest. ‘How about a trade?’ she suggested.

Rey looked interested. ‘State your offer.’ 

‘I’ll clean the apartment for a month,’ Rose said. 

‘Ha! Nice try. Armie cleans up all the time. He’s such a perfectionist, he can’t help himself. Even alphabetised the cds.’ 

‘Damn it,’ Rose muttered. I’ll cook for you?'

‘Pfffft! You’ll need to try harder than that. Ben is practically our live-in chef as it is. Ooooh that boy has so many skills…’ 

Rose frowned. ‘There has to be something…’ 

‘Rose, we need this, we were in the middle of another Poe-related meltdown. I have to show Ben he’s my one and only. My sexy little insecure sweetie needs some loving tonight.’ 

‘I need this Rey. My vibrator ran out two days ago and because it was your turn to do the shopping I still haven’t got my new batteries. I need some hot, sweaty sex. I need to feel a body pressed up against mine that isn’t a little machine. I’m going out of my mind here!’ 

Rey looked sympathetic. Rose sensed she might be close to a victory. She searched her thoughts for something she could use to persuade Rey to give up her shiny precious. 

Then Rose’s eyes lit up. She had it. ‘What if I gave you my blue Burberry handbag?’ 

Rey lowered her hand. ‘I’ve wanted that bag since forever.’ 

‘I know you have, you certainly borrow it without asking enough,’ Rose said with a gleam in her eye. 

‘You would really give it up for this?’ Rey asked gently.

‘You see how important this is to me now, don’t you? Six months, Rey. Six long sexless months.’ 

Rey chewed her cheek. ‘I don’t know…’ 

‘I’ll throw in my new lip gloss you like so much,’ Rose sweetened. 

Rey’s eyes sparkled. ‘Deal,’ she passed the condom over to Rose who did a little victory dance before disappearing out of the door. Rey followed closely behind. 

Ben and Hux were now seated on the couch in the living room embroiled in a heated debate regarding the latest Star Wars movie.

‘And I say he should have been redeemed!’ Ben cried. 

‘And I think that’s utter rubbish! He was always destined to die!’ Hux retorted. 

Rose cleared her throat and Hux looked up at her. She waved the little packet at him and Hux leapt up off the seat. 

‘Nice talking to you,’ he blurted back at Ben as he ran after Rose and slammed the bedroom door behind them. 

**********

Armie kissed her down onto the bed and pulled his T-shirt over his head. Rose laughed. 

‘Easy baby, we have all night,’ Rose breathed. 

Hux kissed her throat and helped her out of her vest top. His hands went to her breasts. 

‘You drive me crazy,’ he murmured as he dipped down to swirl his tongue around each of her nipples. Rose gasped, and arched up towards him. Spreading her fingers through his flame coloured hair. 

Hux removed her jeans and panties and his own trousers and boxers. He hovered over Rose whose hands went to his heated length pressed up against her stomach as Hux leaned down to kiss her. As she ran her hands over his smooth skin, she felt a wet heat between her legs. 

Rose opened the condom and beaconed Hux to sit back so she could slide it onto him. Then she lay back down and widened her thighs. Hux took a steadying breath as he positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed forward. He lowered himself over her once more, joining their lips as he thrust into her, slowly at first then more feverishly as his desire grew and primal need took over. 

‘You feel so good,’ his words were a hot whisper in her ear. 

Rose cradled his thighs with her own. ‘Oh baby,’ she hissed. 

‘Oh God, Rose. I’m coming. Ahhhh…’ Armie’s climax caught him off guard and he trembled and shook before collapsing against Rose making her laugh. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed every inch of her skin before pulling out and disposing of the now used, hard won prophylactic. 

Armie returned to the bed and widened Rose’s thighs, placing himself between them. Rose bit her lip as she anticipated what was to come. He lowered his head to lick her gently and Rose let out a stunted breath. As Armie licked and sucked her towards an explosive orgasm, Rose’s eyes fluttered closed and a soft smile came to her lips. This was so worth losing her Burberry for. 

**********

_Meanwhile back in the living room…_

As Hux and Rose disappeared into the bedroom, Ben smiled at Rey hopefully who sighed and looked resigned.

‘It’s not gonna happen, hunny. They’re doing it tonight. We can do it tomorrow.’

Ben frowned as he followed her into her bedroom. ‘Is there some sort of schedule, I wasn’t aware of?’ he asked.

Rey shrugged. ‘There was only one condom left and Rose made a good case so I let her have it.’ 

Ben slumped down onto the bed. ‘Doesn’t seem fair that that ginger bastard gets to have sex and l don’t.’ 

Rey sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. ‘You know, there are other things we can do instead…’

Ben narrowed his eyes. ‘Before I get too excited are you talking about ordering a pizza? I’ve been burnt by you before.’ 

Rey shook her head slowly before she pressed her lips against his. Ben lowered her down onto the bed and positioned himself above her. 

‘Do you want my hands or my mouth, lover boy?’ Rey asked.

‘Mouth please, baby.’ 

Rey pushed him down onto the bed and helped him out of his jeans and boxer shorts. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his throbbing erection and swirled her tongue around the swollen tip. Ben hissed in a breath and his hands curled into her hair, his touch was soft and loving, not demanding. There was something hot about his respectful control and Rey felt a tingle run through her as she wrapped her lips around his length and took him as far as she could.

‘Ohhh, baby,’ Ben moaned.

Rey looked up at him and caught his eye. He let out a jagged breath as he watched her work. Then his head fell back.

‘Fuck, oh Rey. Don’t stop.’ 

Rey sped up her efforts, licking and sucking enthusiastically until she felt him explode in her mouth. She swallowed him down eagerly and gave him a satisfied smile. 

‘My turn,’ she said with a grin pulling her t-shirt over her head. 

‘You want my hands or my mouth, baby?’ Ben asked with a smirk. He sat up to kiss her, his talented fingers finding her chest and gently caressing her breasts. 

‘Mmmm…. both… everything…. all of you…’ Rey purred. 

Ben chuckled. ‘Greedy girl.’ 

The sound of moans drifted through the wall and Ben and Rey both laughed in unison. 

‘Seems like the dry spell is over for, Rose,’ Rey murmured.

‘What about you, baby?’ Ben asked, running his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. ‘Are you going through a dry spell?’ his hand slipped into her panties and moved over her soaked folds. Rey moaned.

‘Guess not,’ Ben smirked as he pushed her down onto the bed and hooked his hands into her underwear, pulling them down her legs and throwing them onto the floor. He widened her thighs and lowered his head to press his tongue to her pussy. Rey tingled all over as she arched her back and pushed herself against his mouth. 

‘More,’ she moaned.

Ben chuckled. ‘So greedy.’ 

He pressed his mouth firmly against her clit and sucked hard. 

‘Fuck, yes,’ Rey murmured.

Ben splayed a hand out across her abdomen and lowered his tongue to enter her. 

‘Oh god,’ Rey groaned. 

‘Ben will do,' he murmured. 

‘You ass,’ Rey hissed. 

Ben moved back to her clit. 

‘Yes! There! Oh Ben!’ 

She trembled and shook as her orgasm rippled through her. Ben sat up and licked his lips. He returned to her side and gathered her up in his arms, pressing his chest against her back and sighing deeply. 

‘I know what you want now,’ he murmured against her neck. ‘A signature Solo grilled cheese sandwich.’ 

Rey moaned. ‘See? I told you, you can read my mind. Ben Solo, you are my perfect man.’ 

‘Orgasms and food are the way to your heart, huh?’ 

‘You know it.’ 

Ben kissed her hair. ‘Rey, I want you to know, the only reason I get jealous of the men in your past is because I love you so damn much.’ 

Rey twirled in his arms and placed a hand on his cheek. She kissed him gently. ‘You have nothing to be jealous about. Yes, I had boyfriends before you, but I never loved any of them, I love you, Ben. I love you with my whole heart.’ 

Ben closed his eyes and let out a breath before he joined their lips once more. 

‘Come on then, my love,’ he said standing up and pulling her to her feet. ‘Let’s go fill your stomach.’ 

Just as they left the bedroom, a very smiley Rose and Hux emerged from Rose’s room. Their hair was in a state of disarray and their cheeks were flushed. 

‘Grilled cheese?’ Rey asked. 

They both nodded enthusiastically. Everyone sat down at the kitchen table while Ben cooked. They laughed and joked together until the early hours of the morning. Rey’s heart was full of joy as she looked around at her little makeshift family. It wasn’t conventional but it was all hers. Ben added extra cheese to her serving and she loved him even more for it. 

The very next day to avoid any further complications, Rose and Rey went shopping together and bought a very large box of condoms. Each **.**

**Roll Credits!**


End file.
